Eternal
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Will is once again joining Davy Jones' crew and this time he can't and won't escape. On top of that, Elizabeth and Jack are cursed and he doesn't know it. Are they ever able to escape it and be together? A different sort of fairy tale. WE Complete
1. Prologue

Another new story for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Title: Eternal

Summary: Will is once again joining Davy Jones' crew and this time he can't and won't escape. On top of that, Elizabeth and Jack are cursed and he doesn't know it. Are they ever able to escape it and be together? A twisted different fairy tale.

* * *

Prologue-

Will Turner stared at the deck of the Flying Dutchman instead of into the eyes of his new "captain". After everything that had happened, every single thing he had seen and done, it was all for naught.

"They're dead."

The words echoed throughout his brain. It could not be true. They had to be alive. They just had to.

"Eternity before the mast. Will ye serve?"

Will looked up at him and terror and sadness were evident in his eyes along with his answer.

"I'll serve," he whispered as Jones and his crew laughed.

**

* * *

**

One Hour Earlier-

"Come on and fight!" Jack had yelled.

The Kracken was below once again and everyone needed to put it all into stopping it from sinking the Pearl again. Everyone grabbed either a pistol or a sword and began the fight. Of course, it was not working. The Kracken was only getting more and more angry with every passing moment. A tentacle came out of nowhere and grabbed a crew member by the leg and, just like last time, dragged him below into the depths. And just as suddenly as that had happened, the crew of the Dutchman had appeared on their ship. So between fighting the Kracken and fighting the crew for about a day and a half everyone was exhausted. The Pearl was losing.

"Ahhh, Will!"

He turned his head just in time to see Elizabeth with a blade sticking out of her stomach.

"No," he said coming to her side as she collapsed.

Jack stood there as well and someone took the opportunity and got him. He fell beside her and it looked like neither one was breathing. Suddenly, there was dead silence. He looked around the ship and everyone was lying around. They were dead. He was the only survivor it seemed. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and whispered something into his ear.

"On your marrowbones and pray." He let go of him and he fell onto the deck. The others around him laughed but he refused to hear it. And he remained there and cried for everyone.

"Get up, and come with us."

He did what they had asked. He followed them onto the Dutchman which was off to their side. He looked once more at the once again majestic Pearl and didn't look back. He was alone now and he made a promise to himself. He promised to not even think about what had transpired but that he would always remember _them_. Always.

**

* * *

**

Right Now-

Her eyes suddenly opened as she began to feel water on her back. As she moaned, someone moved beside her. Her head turned and came face to face with...

"Jack, what's going on?"

Jack slowly sat up and looked around the deck. "Oh bugger," he whispered looking at the massacre.

Elizabeth clutched her stomach in pain as the ship was slowly sinking around them along with the truth.

"Love, we've got to abandon ship. Again. Twice in one bloody year."

"But what about Will."

They both looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth suddenly began to feel very strange. Her legs were tingling and when she stood up she wobbled.

"Come on love, off we go."

What Jack wasn't saying was that something felt amiss for him too. They jumped into the water (since all of the boats had been destroyed) and swam as fast as they could to the nearest shoreline.

**

* * *

**

It was a deserted island it seemed. A little familiar as all small islands looked the same. However the charred remains of a pile of crates were definitely very distinct.

"Oh bloody hell, not again."

They were back on that little godforsaken spit of land. Elizabeth sat in the sand and cried however. Will was gone it seemed. Gone and was never going to come back this time. She cried for him. Now she was truly alone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Jack who for a moment she forgot was there. She gave him a hug as she cried on his shoulder. What Jack would never admit in a million years was that a tear slid down his cheek too. And it wasn't because of the Pearl for once. Everyone was dead, he knew that. But somehow that Will Turner had gotten into his heart and seeing Elizabeth like that, he could never take that feeling of pure love from her. As she hugged him, something felt different. When she looked at his shoulder (which was bare since the battle was so extreme) she noticed a patch of green. Green?

"Jack, what is that," she asked sniffling and pointing.

He looked at it and had a confused look on his face.

"Thas interesting."

He looked at her and something seemed different. Her eyes were violet and when he looked down she had a patch of green on her leg too. She looked and was immediately confused.

"What's happening to us?"

"I don't know love, I just don't know."

* * *

It's new. It's different. Hope you enjoy what's to come. Please R&R. Later


	2. Apart and Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

100 Years Later-

It was the dead of night and no one could be found on land. At sea however, two bodies were making their way to a dock that was just waiting for them.

"Hurry up lass," one said taking the other's hand.

They both made their way up and one lay on deck while the other shook the water off of him.

"Watch it; I have to dry off first."

The standing one, which was a man, rolled his eyes at the other, which was a girl/woman. A beam of moonlight struck them and they looked or rather glared at each other. Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann were the ones on the dock. However, they could no longer go by those names anymore. They left them behind on that island along with their humanity. Jack was only known as that now. Just Jack. He dropped his last name. He was now completely green, had gills and lungs, and all manners of sea life on him. Elizabeth was a bit luckier. She still looked the same; except for the green skin, seaweed hair, purple eyes and long fin. If you had to call her anything, it would have to be a mermaid. She went by the name Harmony now due to a strange new ability she discovered that she had which was a lot like a siren. All people were affected, except for Jack who had become strangely used to it.

**

* * *

**

Once she was thoroughly dried off, her legs reappeared and her human beauty returned.

"Finally," she said standing up.

They left the dock and went to an abandoned building that they had been living in on and off for a few decades. Harmony went over to a vanity and began to apply some makeup.

"Going out," Jack asked.

"Hey, if you don't want any money or anything than I'll gladly stay here and we can you know play cards or something."

Jack just rolled his eyes and left her by herself. She put on a red wig and changed into a nice dress before leaving by herself with a bottle in her hand and a piece of paper and pen.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, a ship suddenly appeared on the horizon just off shore. There was a boat that was destroyed just before them. Most of the crew went to see if there were any survivors. The rest just stayed behind to watch. One of the people that went for the survivors seemed different than the others. He had long, seaweed hair and fins coming out of his wrists. His eyes were completely black and full of despair if you looked deep enough.

"Anything," one of the crew asked.

"No survivors," another responded. The man's eyes suddenly fell on an elegant dress. He picked it up looked at it as if trying to remember something but could not.

"Hurry up Turner; we've got to get a move on."

He dropped it and followed the men so they could leave. He suddenly heard something that was coming from just off shore and turned his head. It was a haunting, harmonious melody that touched his heart (or remains of it) for some reason.

_Lost in the sea is my love_

_Never to resurface again_

_Though I cannot hope to find him elsewhere_

_I am sure he is looking down from above_

If there was one thing that Turner had, it was excellent hearing. Suddenly, there was something just off the side of the ship that was bobbing in the water. Not even thinking twice, he swam over to retrieve it. When it came to his line of sight, he saw that it was a bottle with a piece of paper rolled inside. He took it with him and swam back to the waiting ship.

**

* * *

**

Harmony could've sworn she saw something just off shore. As if it was waiting for her. Thinking it was nothing, she decided to walk back to the building. There she found Jack fast asleep on a couch with his mouth hanging open snoring away. She put a blanket on him so he wouldn't get cold and slept on the floor that night.

"Good night Jack," she whispered to him.

He grunted before responding. "G'night Lizabeth."

* * *

Imagine having to spend 100 years with Jack. There will be several different fairy tales that I'm going to be playing off of so I hope you can pick up on them. For Will's transformation, I'm going off a picture I saw. I'll post the link on my profile later in the week. I'm glad you guys reviewed and I hope you do it again. Later. 


	3. Message in a Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy

* * *

Turner waited until most of the men were asleep in their hammocks before going on deck to see just what was in the message bottle. Making sure that no one was near him, he opened it. The letter was scented like powder and lilacs. 

_My Dearest Love,_

_After all of these years, I am finally writing to you again. I know you saw me write this and I know you can see me always but I just wanted to get my message out and then send it to the sea. We are both a part of it now, like we always wanted. I more than you. I am not myself anymore as I'm sure you knew. Jack isn't. None of us are. We should've been gone for awhile now. _

_Listen to me, babbling about the unhappiness of myself. I miss you. I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Harmony_

Something felt wrong about that letter. Something in his long forgotten past was trying to break through but he had no idea what it was. He couldn't remember his past. Someone a long time ago had said something about losing yourself bit by bit... Suddenly, there were footsteps. Or rather, a step and a stomp. He hid the letter as quickly as he could before Davy Jones himself turned the corner.

"Evening Captain," Turner said.

"You're not on duty tonight Whelp," Jones said.

"Just wanted some night air sir."

"Well then hurry up and then get back to where you belong."

"Yes sir," Turner whispered.

When he was gone, Turner took the letter out again quickly to reread it and put it back into the bottle again. He brought it into the sleeping quarters again and put it under his pillow. He lay then for the rest of the night, not sleeping and just thinking. He smiled for the first time in a century (of that he was sure) as he came up with a great idea near daybreak.

**

* * *

**Jack woke up to find Harmony doing what she did every morning. She was practicing her sword fighting techniques. He would usually pretend to sleep for a few minutes more just to mess with her. She was actually pretty good now. Better than him, though he'd never admit it. She turned around and came face to face with her. 

"Morning love," he said getting up.

"Good morning," she said putting the sword away.

"So, what shall we do on such a lovely day as this," he asked motioning around their living space.

"Want a practice spar," she asked.

"Hell, why not." He got up and grabbed his sword and they practiced. For about the next four hours they went back and forth with their moves until Harmony had Jack backed up against the wall. Jack reached over to his right, grabbed something and hit her on the head with it. She fell and he held her down with his foot.

"You cheated."

"Pirate." He helped her back up and she declared the need to go take a bath. "Don't take too long I need to go in there too."

"It's not my fault," she shouted through the closed door as she got undressed.

**

* * *

**She filled the tub with water and gently climbed in. Sure enough, the change began. First her skin changed and then her legs were gone. Today however she dozed off and dreamed about him again. Her Will. How he used to hold her hand ever so gently. They were rather rough due to his blacksmithing. How their kisses used to be. How he used to say her name with a whisper as if she was a beautiful piece of art that took his breath away. How they used to love walking on the beach at night and look at the stars... 

"Get your bloody arse out of there I have to take a…you know."

Harmony sighed and climbed out. There were some days when she considered Jack like a father to her. He would listen to her talk about the past and offer advice to her for the future. Then there were times like this, like an older brother. The pirate in him more predominant than anything. She crawled over to the door and opened it. He jumped over her and shut the door when she was away.

**

* * *

**It took a bit of awhile but she finally got all dry. Jack however had yet to make an appearance so she quickly got dressed. Once she was finished, she knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Jack, I'm going to take a walk around town. I should be back in a bit."

"See you whenever," was his response.

Once out the door and into the town, people began to whisper to each other about the strange girl who seemed to live by herself in that abandoned building. She purchased a few fruits and was on her way back home when she passed by the dock. There, just sitting, was a bottle. And it wasn't just any bottle. She ran over and grabbed it and ran to the nearest alley to look at it. Hadn't she just thrown that into the water the night before? Harmony uncorked it and pulled the message out. It wasn't her own however.

_Dear Ms. Harmony,_

_I'm very sorry to have pried at your letter Miss. I am a merchant sailor (yes, there are still a lot of us) and was surprised to find you're bottle in the ocean before us. Like I stated earlier, I read it and am very sorry for your loss. If you'd like however, I'd gladly like a message in return from you. If you need someone to talk to or just listen to anything just throw another bottle into the water and I'll find it and respond as soon as I am able. Once again I am very sorry for your loss. _

_Sincerely,_

_T_

Harmony looked around to be sure that no one was there before rolling the message back up and putting it back where it came from. She then ran back to their home and hid it just as Jack was coming out of the bathroom.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. 


	4. She Wrote Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Late that night, Harmony went out again and sat on the dock with a new piece of paper in hand, a pen and the bottle. She put the pen to the paper and then took it away again. How could she be so sure that this person would find it again? More to the fact, how could she be sure she could trust whoever wrote this? Harmony just sat there and stared at the sky and listened to the lapping waves. **

* * *

**

She watched a few hours later as the letter was on its way to where she had no idea. Then Harmony began to hum to herself. She watched as it moved further and further away from her. Wouldn't it be funny if... No, he was gone of course. She knew that. But what if there was a slight chance that...

"Love?"

She turned and there was Jack.

"Jack, what're you doing here?"

"Nothing, wanted to see where you went to," he said sitting next to her.

They didn't say anything for a little bit before Jack spoke.

"I miss the sea. Sailing of course."

"I'm sure you do. I'll admit that I miss it too."

"Being on deck during a storm."

"The rush of the water beneath you."

"The Pearl."

"You and that damn ship."

"Hey, she was a good ship."

Harmony smiled and Jack smiled back.

"What's that," he asked pointing. It was of course the bottle out at sea.

"I don't know. Say, why don't we go home and play a nice game of poker."

"Sure."

They got up and Jack put his arm around her shoulder.

"As long as its strip poker."

"Shut up Jack."

"I still have no dress in my cabin."

"That's because you have no cabin."

"Nice, rubbing salt in me wounds."

"Yes, yes it is."

"You're bitter lass."

"Well I have every reason to be bitter you know. I have been trapped at the age of 20 for about 100 years and you know what, I'm still a bloody virgin. So don't tell me not to be bitter because I have rights."

She took off and went inside and Jack slowly followed behind.

**

* * *

**

Turner had early morning duties on the ship that day. It had been about a week since he'd sent that letter to whoever this Harmony was. It was a stupid idea, he knew that. The woman had lost someone near to her and he didn't even know if she was still there or if she even cared to see it again. Suddenly, he could've sworn he saw something bobbing in the water once again. Were his eyes deceiving him? Making sure that he was out of sight, he jumped in and retrieved it before returning to the ship. Once again it was the bottle and once again there was another piece of paper rolled inside of it. Unfortunately, he couldn't examine it at the present time due to the fact that he was still on duty and that the Captain could come by any time. He silently made his way into the living space and put it under his pillow for that night's pleasure.

**

* * *

**

The next few hours went by in a blur for the seaman. When he finally had a moment's peace, he snuck into his room, grabbed the bottle and then went to a quiet space to read it.

_Dear T:_

_I don't really know what to say. I can't believe you found my letter so soon after I had written it. Were you on that ship just off of the island the other night? We might've met and never have known it. Do you live by it? By it, I'm referring to the island of course. I'm sorry if I'm being to forward but it's just that I've only had correspondence with one person for the past few years. I'm not very used to this. Thank you for your concern of my lost love. I'm positive he's in a better place now. Always watching over me like I was to him. It's just that, I lost him to the sea and never had the chance to say goodbye to him. I loved him with all of my heart and soul and still do to this day. My William. You don't really need to respond but it would be nice if you did. I'd just have a heck of a time hiding it from Jack is all. Stay safe._

_Harmony_

Turner really wanted to respond right away, but he had to wait for the right moment. He decided that he couldn't bring the bottle and letter back with him to his rooms so he made sure that it was safely hidden down in the cargo hold. It seemed that, possibly, after all of these years he might have something to live for.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review Please. 


	5. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a romantic update.

* * *

A month went by and everyday Harmony went to town and to the dock to see if there was a bottle waiting there for her. She even went as far as to ask the dock managers if they'd seen one but none had. She had taken to staying at the dock at night to see if a ship would roll in and a man would come off and leave a message behind. It was on a night like that where she was once again waiting for anything.

"Come on, come."

**

* * *

**The Flying Dutchman was moored somewhere off the coast of Japan. It was early there and the fog around the ship hid them from the naked eye. Turner was below deck however putting the finishing touches on his message to Harmony. He didn't really know why it took him so long to answer but he finally finished putting the words on the paper. Now, if there was one perk to being a member of the Dutchman then it was this. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the image of the dock before him and once he opened them again, there he was.**

* * *

**Harmony blinked for two seconds when suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere on the dock. And he had a bottle in his hand! He was just bending over to put it down when she ran out of her hiding place. 

"Hey."

His head turned and he made to run. She made it just in time to grab his arm when a cloud came over the moon.

"What do you want miss," he whispered still looking at the sea.

"To know more about you. Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm only known as T. Could you please let go of my arm now?"

She did what he asked. "You're very scaly."

"That's what you get for being a part of the Flying Dutchman," he whispered before he could stop.

"You're on the Flying Dutchman! With Davy Jones," she said incredulously.

"Aye, but not of my own free will."

The cloud slowly moved away but it still obscured his face to her. However she saw the rest of his body and that alone made her flinch but only because it reminded her of herself.

"How long is your sentence," she asked.

"Eternity before the mast."

Before she could stop herself, she moved closer and gave him a tight hug. She smelled just like he thought she would; of lilacs and powder. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. There they remained for a few minutes.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

They broke apart and he gave her a light peck on the cheek before he disappeared leaving only the feeling of him in her arms and the bottle on the dock.

**

* * *

**She walked slowly back to the house. There was something about him. She wasn't sure what it was but he reminded her of someone. It struck her like a steel brick. He reminded her of... no, wait she'd never met him. Gregory Hammerheart only existed in those romance books in the old days. She opened the door to find Jack once again asleep in complete darkness. Harmony silently went to her space and fell right asleep dreaming about the mysterious stranger who she hugged on the dock. While she was drifting, Jack was opening his eyes. Something was up with her and he was going to find out just what it was.**

* * *

**Reappearing right where he left, Turner made sure no one was around before going up to join the rest of the crew. However, someone had seen him and off to the Captain they went.

* * *

Jack watched her sleep all night. Something seemed a bit off as of recently. It all started that morning just after one of her usual night walks. Now she was very secretive. He quietly got up and made his way over to her things to see if she was hiding anything. It was then that he came upon the bottle, next to one of his empty rum ones. Making sure one last time that she was asleep, he crept outside and sat under the moon to read it. 

_Dearest Miss. Harmony:_

_I apologize for taking an enormous amount of time in responding to your letter but we were busy on our ship The Soaring Frenchman. I wonder if you are well for it does not do my heart good to think you are possibly in ill health. If you excuse my saying so, your handwriting reminds me of someone. However, I've had a recent head injury and cannot recall their name. All I know is that their name ended in an H. Any who please write me soon and I'll hopefully come across it someday if I'm in the area. By the way, who is this Jack you speak of for you've mentioned him twice already? _

_Sincerely,_

_T._

Jack scratched his head. When the hell did she begin correspondence with some person who only went by the name T? The sun was beginning to rise so Jack rolled the piece of paper back up and put it into the bottle once more and went inside to find Harmony in mermaid form and two men or what he supposed were men holding onto her.

"Ello Sparrow."

* * *

Oh Snap! Hope you enjoyed it. Review Please


	6. Taken In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

* * *

"Put her down," Jack said putting the bottle on the floor. 

"No, our Captain seems to want to 'ave a word wit chus," one who looked like an eel said.

"No, take me but leave the girl."

"The mermaid? You'll both be commin'," another who looked like he had a clam coming out of his stomach said. He made his way over to Jack and grabbed his arm and brought them away to their ship.

**

* * *

**They appeared before a long, barnacle covered desk where Davy Jones sat waiting for them. 

"Welcome to the Dutchman."

Jack pulled his arm out of the goon's hand and the other dropped Harmony into a chair and they both left.

"I 'aven't seen you in years. My how you've changed."

"And to what do we owe such displeasure," Harmony asked.

"Tis nothing just that you both stick out a bit like a sore thumb, well if I had any you would." He laughed at his own joke while the other two just glared at him. "I'm running rather low on crew right about now as it were and you've both just been recruited. Welcome aboard."

The door suddenly opened and Jones said that whoever it was should come in before he shot them. It was Turner. Neither Jack nor Harmony turned to look at him.

"Yes Captain."

"Boy, please escort Mr. Sparrow to the crew's quarters and give him a job for the ship."

Davy gave Jack a look and he stared at his feet as he walked out. Harmony was left alone with the Captain now.

"And what pray tell are you going to be doing with me," she asked.

"We're to wait for ye to dry and then I'll show you."

Davy got up then from his desk and left for the girl to dry off. Since she had no way of escaping; she didn't. She just sighed and looked around.

**

* * *

**Jack finally looked up when they had stopped at a closed door. 

"Here we are," Turner said monotonically. The boy opened it and there were the hammocks.

"Thank ye," Jack said picking out some territory. He finally picked one around the back and sat down on it to check the comfort level. Turner's hammock was below it. He then laid back and tried to get comfortable himself.

"Ye can't stay ye know. The Captain said I needed to find you a job."

"To blazes with the Captain," Jack said putting his hat over his eyes.

"No, you have to come or else he'll do something to me."

"Your problem, not mine. Now if you'll excuse me I 'ave got to try and figure out a way to get meself and the lass outta here."

Turner just stared at this man taking in his appearance and trying to figure him out. "You've only been on the ship for what an hour or two."

"Ten minutes, but who's counting."

"How are you like that already?"

Jack looked at himself and smirked. "You mean the green skin and gills I assume."

Turner nodded and waited for Jack to continue.

"I'd been stabbed a few years back with a cursed blade by someone of your crew I assume. I changed no big deal."

"But, but you remember right. Your life, your past, how is that possible?"

Jack stared at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

Turner shook his head.

"Must be the ship I suppose. Seem a bit young for that. How long have ye been here?"

"My sentence is eternity but I assume it's been about 100 years now."

"You must've joined the crew around the time that the lass and I got this."

"Lass?"

"She was in the office. Half lass, half mermaid 'erself."

The boy nodded. He was utterly fascinated by this man. "Well, if there's anything you need help with...I won't tell your secret," Turner said extending his hand.

Jack looked at it and nodded. "We 'ave an accord," he said shaking it.

"Well, we 'ave to get you a job now I suppose."

"Righ," Jack said getting up.

The two of them left together and once they were above Jack finally got a good look at the boy. He seemed vaguely familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Turner looked at Jack and shrugged. "Maybe if we both got cursed at the same time then we might've met once or twice before."

"The name is Sparrow, Jack Sparrow," he said extending his hand.

"I go by Tur..."

"Turner got your bloody arse over here with the new recruit or else it's another keelhauling savvy!"

Jack stared at him. "Turner?"

"That's me name. We gotta go."

The boy left Jack just standing there.

"Get over here rat or else it'll be five lashes!"

Jack sauntered over as the name kept going through his head. It couldn't be.

**

* * *

**When Harmony finally got dry, a dress sat on a nearby chair and she put it on. 

"Come," Jones said.

She had no choice; being without a weapon and all that. He led her to a door which he opened and went inside. It held a very expansive and almost beautiful organ. In the corner however sat a chain with an attachment on the end for a neck.

"See that missy. Sit."

She did what he asked (though she certainly didn't want to) and he put it on her along with a lock to keep it in place.

"This is a very special chain ye know. I know about yer ability, the siren in ye. You, lass, are going to sing. And do ye want to know what happens if ye don't?"

She didn't answer but instead glared at the man.

"Ye're gonna feel a lot o' pain. Now sing. Sing."

The chain turned a green color and began to burn her neck. She couldn't help it. She let out a note, an 'Ah'. And she held that note for as long as she could. Davy then went over to his organ and began to play.

**

* * *

**Everyone on deck heard it. They turned their heads in the direction of the beautiful music. Turner thought he recognized it but wasn't sure. He was entranced by the beauty of it though. Jack however went in the direction of it but was stopped by two guards. 

"Let her go."

"I think a few lashes are in orda."

Jack was chained to the mast and everyone heard only the mysterious singer from the Captain's quarters and the new recruit's screams of pain.

* * *

Uh oh. What's going to happen now? I know, but you'll need to wait a bit. If your wondering why "Turner" sounds like a pirate well then think about it. He has been on the Dutchman with pirates for 100 years. Plus he has almost no memory of his past. There are only 5 chapters left after this and then end has a huge WTF moment in it. See you soon. Review Please 


	7. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Italics are memories.

* * *

Jack didn't even remember the last time he was in so much pain. From the bleeding hands to the bleeding of his back, it was bad. Everyone around him was asleep, but Turner was nowhere to be found.

"Oww, oww," he said turning over.

"Jack."

"Oww," he said turning the other way.

Turner was standing in front of him. The boy nodded in the direction of the exit and began to walk away. Jack only assumed that he wanted him to follow so ever so slowly he got up and went. He led Jack down to his private cargo hold corner where a basin of water sat along with a few strips of bandages.

"Thank ye," Jack said sitting down.

He tried to do it on his own and was unsuccessful. Turner rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"Think ye can do better," he asked.

The boy sat down and wiped the blood away trying not to cause pain. "Careful," Jack said.

"I would be if you'd stop bloody moving."

They continued in silence. Off in the distance, they could still hear Harmony singing.

"She has a beautiful voice," Turner said.

Jack didn't respond as another jolt of pain went through his back.

"Is she the girl you spoke of earlier? The mermaid?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me a bit about her?"

"Aright. I'll tell you our story's beginning. It starts 100 years ago..."

**

* * *

**

_Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the small beach still feeling odd. It was nighttime now and they were around a bonfire staring at the sea. Off to the side sat a small cross made out of two twigs that had just been lying around. It was a memorial to everyone they had lost that day._

_"Jack?" _

_"What?" _

_"How are we going to get off of this island?" _

_Jack's response surprised her. "Who says we have to go anywhere?" _

_Elizabeth turned to stare at him. "What do you mean? Of course we've got to leave. We, we have to try and move on with our lives. You'll get a new ship." _

_"But what if I don't want one? What if my pirating days are behind me now? Honestly now, do you think you can move on? Without William." _

_Elizabeth felt a sharp pain in her heart when he said his name and she felt the tears returning. _

_"I didn't think so." The man grunted and continued his sea watching. Elizabeth began to get bored so she slowly and tiredly fell asleep in the sand. _

_**

* * *

**_

_The next morning, she awoke to frantic shaking. _

_"Lass, wake up. Now!" _

_She slowly opened her eyes. "What?" _

_The sight that met her wasn't exactly comforting. Jack had green blotches all over his face and slits in his neck. _

_"What in the world happened last night?" _

_"I don't know. I just woke up and was green. It won't wash off either."_

_"I think that's the least of your problems," she said staring. _

_Jack noticed that. "Stop looking and help me." _

_They went closer to the water and Jack took his shirt off. There was green there too. _

_"Don't move," she said as she put her hands in a cup formation and poured some water onto his back. _

_It dripped all over the both of them. She scrubbed as hard as she could but it didn't seem to be coming off. It made little red marks in between when she scrubbed really hard. _

_"Jack, it's not coming off." _

_He turned and looked at her and jumped. _

_"What?" she asked. _

_"Green, you're green too," was all he managed to get out. _

_She looked down at her own hands and true enough, they were the wrong color. _

_"What the bloody," was all she said when she tried to stand up but had instead fallen flat on her face._

_It seemed that her legs had suddenly fused together. She sat up as Jack watched her amazing transformation for the first time. Her skin completely changed and her hair became like plants and her legs disappeared to become a fin. She looked at herself in the water and screamed. _

_"No, no!" _

_Jack grabbed her into a big hug as she continued to cry out with shouts and tears. _

_"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay savvy," Jack whispered in her ear._

**

* * *

**

"That's...," Turner said trailing off.

"What? Fascinating? Astounding?"

"Horrible," the boy said. "I cannot remember much about my own...transformation but, well, I know it was long and slow. What could've possibly caused the transformations to be so different?"

Jack just shrugged. "Ask Jones, only he knows everything."

The rest of the time was spent in silence except for the girl singing just across the way. The boy put the bandages in place and they needed to dry before Jack put his shirt back on.

"This has been very enlightening," Turner said.

"I bet," Jack said.

"Also, I apologize."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure why but I feel like it's my fault that you're here. Sorry."

"I's not your fault. You don't even know us."

They left the safety of the hold and back to their room.

"Good night Jack."

"G' night whelp."

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Another chapter should be up in a few days. Review please. 


	8. For Her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This chapter is for williz, my one and only reviewer.

Enjoy everyone.

* * *

A few weeks went by and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Turner and Jack were doing three things at once. They were first becoming friends. They'd talk whenever they had a chance and Jack would tell him more about his and 'the lass'' past. Next, they would be working together side by side on the ship. Finally and most importantly of all they were trying to figure out an escape plan.

* * *

One night, while Jack was asleep, Turner laid awake. Jack was a great guy, of that he could not deny. The girl however, her he wanted to save most of all. Their past fascinated him but that was probably because he didn't have one of his own. He had a few sprits of memories from time to time but nothing seemed to fit together. One moment he'd be working on the ship and the next he was fighting skeletons. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to walk off his thoughts.

* * *

There was no one out on deck that night. They were docked for a little while so everyone could get their sleep for once. Turner sighed. He heard it again, her singing. He couldn't stand the suspense; he needed to see her. Luckily Jones was in his own quarters that night so he could sneak into the dubbed 'Organ Room.' It took him a moment to find her but there she sat in the corner. Her head was bowed so her dark, sweaty hair was over her eyes. 

_Lost in the sea is my love_

_Never to resurface again_

_Though I cannot hope to find him elsewhere_

_I am sure he is looking down from above_

"Harmony?"

She looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. "T." She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.

"So you're the one who's in here."

"Yes and its been just terrible."

He held onto her and rubbed her back. He then got up and left the room for a few minutes only to return with a cup of water for her. She hastily thanked him and then gulped the whole thing down at once. She gave a sigh of relief and Turner was very happy to see a smile appear on her face. Unfortunately for her, she had still yet to see his face.

"Jack says hello."

"I'm sure he does. Are you keeping him busy?"

"Actually I think its him thas doing that?"

She gave a smile and nodded. "Sounds like him."

"But more to the point, are you alright? You've been singing nonstop for days."

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

He was avoiding her eyes.

"Can I ask you something," she asked.

"Alright..."

"May I see what you look like?"

"But you've already seen..."

"I want to see the man who probably just saved my life. Completely."

Turner turned his head and found a lantern that he could light up. He took a stick and moved the light from a nearby candle. **For her.** He turned his head and she gasped.

"It can't be..."

* * *

_Port Royal-_

_Elizabeth Swann was sneaking out again one night to visit her beau. They had both promised to meet on the beach to see which constellations they could recognize and just be together. It's been a few months since their adventure on the Black Pearl and they had been inseperable ever since. She seemed to arrive first so she put down a blanket that she had brought with her and began alone. _

_"I thought you would wait for me." _

_She turned her head to see her beloved. "Good evening Mr. Turner." _

_"Good evening, Elizabeth." _

_He sat down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

_"So, what're we looking for tonight," she asked. _

_"I thought we'd try to find Orion's belt tonight." _

_She laid her head on his shoulder and they searched and searched. "Oh, I think I see it," Elizabeth said suddenly. She pointed into the night sky and sure enough she had found it. _

_"Good one." _

_She laid against him once more and Will tensed up. _

_"Is something wrong," she asked. _

_"No," he said in an unusually high voice. They relaxed and stayed for awhile longer. "Elizabeth?" _

_"Yes Will." _

_"Do you see those stars over there, in the shape of a ring?" _

_"Where?" _

_"There," he said pointing. _

_"There?" _

_"No, over there." _

_"There?" _

_They both stood up and looked. _

_"No, that way," he said picking up her arm and moving it to where he saw it. _

_"Then yes, I do see it." _

_Will suddenly got down on one knee and reached into a pocket and removed a ring. **For her.** "Elizabeth, I've loved you ever since we first met. I always knew you would be the woman who I would fall in love with. Elizabeth Marie Swann, will you marry me." _

_She brought her hands to her mouth as tears began to flow down her face. _

_"Yes."

* * *

_

There stood a man with his face. Though it was green and the eyes had turned black, she'd know it anywhere.

"It can't be what miss?"

She stood up as the chain rattled around her and touched his face. "Will?"

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it. This is already Ch. 8 so there are only 3 chapters left. Please review folks (I know at least 61 of you read it) Later. 


	9. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Here's the next chapter for you guys. And thanks for reviewing. _

* * *

His back was against the ship as they went below once more. This wasn't a feeling he'd ever get used to. For some reason, it was relaxing when the ship went down. Of course, if it wasn't for this bloody ship then he'd probably never be here to begin with. Actually if it wasn't for Jack...no, it's of ill will to think of the deceased like that. Deceased like his dear Elizabeth. Will gave a sigh as he looked down at his arms. The fins had started growing about a week ago and his skin was an uncomfortable shade of green. _

_"Turner!" _

_Will's head snapped up as the Captain came towards him. "Yes sir." _

_The Captain was proud of the change in the boy. At first he wouldn't even address him as sir but after some lashings he was coming to quite nicely. His eyes also held that slightly glazed look in them and Davy smirked. _

_"Nothing." _

_Will sighed and went back to work fixing a sail. Who was he thinking about? A face appeared in his minds eye but it disappeared as quickly as it got there. After all he had been on this ship for 10 years now, he'd remember if he met someone as beautiful as that. _

**

* * *

**

"Will?"

Turner's head turned and looked at this strange girl before him. Harmony. Not Elizabeth. He never met an Elizabeth. Right?

"I have to go or else someone will have noticed I'm not in my bed."

He dashed out the door leaving her with tears in her eyes as she continued to sing once again.

**

* * *

**

Jack woke up feeling well rested and ready for a new day. Though he was trapped on the Flying Dutchman and had absolutely no means of escaping, at least he was on his first ship in over 50 years. The last one however left a pleasant smile on his face remembering how the people ran in fright onto the dingy and sailed as far away as they could. He looked down to see Turner staring at the wall and black circles under his eyes. Jack immediately became concerned.

"Something wrong boy?"

"No, why would something be wrong."

"Because if you keep staring at the wall like that, then I fear you might make a hole."

Jack jumped down and looked worriedly into the boys eyes. "You know you can tell me anything right. I mean, we're friends."

Turner's eyes shifted and he sat up. "I went to visit her during the night."

The color drained from Jack's face. "You did?"

"Yes and I think I upset her and I don't know why or how."

Jack gave a long, long sigh. "Son, I think it's time we had a little chat."

**

* * *

**

A few hours and tons of work later, Jack and Turner had finally gotten far enough from everyone and back into Turner's cargo hold.

"This is like some kind of fortress of yours."

"What did you want to tell me?"

It was just like him to want to get to the point. They both sat down and Jack brought his hand to his chin thinking.

"You remember me telling you about our past right." Turner nodded his head and Jack thought a bit more. "Did I tell you what happened before then?"

Now the boy shook his and Jack started to tell the tale.

**

* * *

**

_The Flying Dutchman stood before them and from the creaking sounds then the Kracken sat below. Waiting. Jack looked out from his spyglass to see Jones barking orders to his men, and began to get worried. _

_"Jack."_

_He turned to come face to face with William and Elizabeth hand in hand. "What should we do?" she asked. _

_The men below looked to their Captain and he smirked. "We're going to fight. Everyone, come on and fight!" _

_Inside, he knew this could be their last. But if it was, then he knew they would go down in a blaze of glory. Everyone was pumped and so began the fight for their lives. _

_"Fire the cannons at my signal. Now." _

_The explosion below shook them but only momentarily as more were fired one after the other. _

_"Pistols. Go." _

_Men fired and the Kracken gave out a loud moan. Jack, Will and Elizabeth were staring at the beast writhing in pain. Suddenly they turned once shouting met their ears. Men from the Dutchman were wielding swords and cutting down anyone in their paths. The Kracken seemed to be getting its second wind as well as it began to pull more and more men into its abyss. They decided now was the time to join the fight. Jack paused for a moment to catch his breath as he saw someone coming behind Elizabeth as she stabbed another man. Will, who was closest, seemed to not notice her. _

_"Will," he shouted and made movements to try and catch his attention. _

_He seemed to have his hands full as the men had made a circle around him and he maneuvered to get all of them. _

_"Ahhh, Will!" _

_Both men turned their heads just in time to see Elizabeth with a sword coming out of her. Will ran in her direction and Jack stayed behind to take care of whoever was left. That ended very quickly so he went over to see if she was alright. Suddenly, Jack felt warmth on his shirt. He looked down to see the same sword coming out of his chest. He collapsed slowly on the deck. However, Jack heard everything afterwards. He heard Will's cry of sadness and then the silence of nothing. Yet he was unable to move. Unable to tell the boy that he was fine. If he was fine, then Elizabeth probably was too. There were footsteps then and everyone walked away. Jack blinked and suddenly felt water on his back and saw that Elizabeth was indeed awake and looking around worried._

**

* * *

**

By the end, Turner had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Jack saw that he had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he took it all in. The more he thought on it, the more it sort of came back.

"I was there," he said slowly.

Jack nodded with a pleased look. He was about to say something more when the door opened and there stood a crew member with Davy Jones. Jack and the newly rechristened Will stood nervously.

"Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Once again, uh-oh. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Review please (only 2 Chs. left) 


	10. Opportune Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's Ch. 10. Enjoy (and thanks for the reviews)

* * *

The two men were brought to the brig and locked inside.

"See ye in a few hours."

Davy smirked that evil smirk and walked away.

Will slapped the bars and Jack sat down. "What're we going to do?"

Jack smirked and Will thought on it for a moment.

"Not the bloody opportune moment again."

"See, you remember more than you thought you did. Just wait and it'll probably jump into our laps."

"I hope you're right Jack."

"When have I ever been wrong...don't give me that look."

Will just sighed and rubbed the temples of his head. "Opportune moments my arse," he whispered but agreed that they needed to wait.

After all, he didn't want to put Elizabeth into any more danger than she was already in.

**

* * *

**

She was getting very tired of this. She had been singing on and on and every time she stopped, even to catch her breath, the damn chain would constrict her throat and make her start over again. She was running out of song ideas as well.

_Though I am not well_

_I still think that I am_

_No one can help me_

_I am trapped in this bloody hell._

It was a lot of fun to make up your own lyrics. Especially the ones that really fit the mood at the moment.

_I saw my love last night_

_I believed him to be dead for years_

_William Turner is alive_

_And we are both covered in scales._

That one even she had to admit was stupid. Nothing could make her happy right now except to have Will back in her arms and Jack...doing something non-destructive. She hoped that they were planning some sort of escape because she just couldn't take this anymore.

**

* * *

**

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety eight..."

"Jack, shut up. We need to think about this."

"I already did," he said getting up.

He walked over to the bars and began knocking on them and listening. Will rolled his eyes.

"And the point of this."

"Ah ha."

Jack brought his hand to it and one of the bars came off.

"How did you..."

"Always a fake one."

Then Will thought some more. "And how does removing one help us to escape. We're grown men, not snakes."

"You're the bloody blacksmith. Think it over."

And Will did think; long and hard. A sinister smile came on his face and Jack smirked.

"Help me with this bench would you."

**

* * *

**

Harmony was crying as she continued to sing. She was just singing about her poor father when the door opened.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked to see Jack and someone else come into the room and shut the door behind them. Squinting, she saw that it was T.

"What're you..."

"William, hand me something to hit the lock with."

As he went to the opposite side of the room, Jack leaned over and nodded to her unasked question. He came back and she laid down. After a few swift jabs to the thing, it came off. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Will hoping against hope that this wasn't some crazy dream.

"It's really you," she said.

"Aye."

They kissed and Jack looked a bit uncomfortable. "You can do that later. We need to go now."

She held onto his hand and hoped to never have to go without it again. Jack peered out the door to see if the coast was clear and silently they left.

"Now, you didn't think I'd notice that you left? Did ya?"

They turned to see Davy Jones and his flunkies standing there smirking.

"Abandon ship," Jack shouted and they ran to the edge to jump.

They were grabbed from behind however and held back. Elizabeth had had enough now and she punched the man who held her. At the same time, Will and Jack shrugged to each other, grabbed the swords from the opposing fellows and joined in the rumble. It took all of about two seconds for them to be outnumbered. The cronies tossed their swords away and Elizabeth collapsed on deck. Jack and Will stood in front of her like a shield and glared at the evil ones.

"What're ye goin te do now ay?"

Suddenly, the amazing happened. A water tornado appeared just off from the ship and everyone looked at it except for Will, Elizabeth and Jack. She stood up and Davy began to get nervous as their eyes as one suddenly glowed a golden color.

* * *

OMG. Only one Chapter left!!!!! Can you handle the wait? This story is going out with a bang (that's all I'm saying). Review and I'll post it faster. If not then expect it around Saturday (which was when I was going to post it anyway). Later. 


	11. Calypso's Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is it. Enjoy.

* * *

A gust of wind reached inside and brought their spirits out as they all saw a bright light. They were bathed in it and felt a change occur. They heard each other's heartbeats and felt each other's fears and hopes and strength. There was no pain, only hope. The three of them became one.

**

* * *

**

Davy and the others could do nothing but stare as a ball of light slowly came down on the deck. The first thing that appeared was a hand. Followed by a foot. Followed by the body. When the light went away, there stood on the deck nothing short of a goddess. It was her. Calypso. She was beautiful. She wore a long, white toga and held a golden staff in her hand. Her long, black hair moved freely in the wind and her eyes, a bright purple, held an intense fire within. She wordlessly raised her staff to the heavens and it began to pour down upon them. The storm was intense. She raised it again and there was a grumbling noise down there. The Kracken had been reborn. Angrier, healthier and more destructive than ever before. Jones fell to his knee as she made her way over to him. She grabbed his hand and touched it. He looked to see that the black spot had appeared in his palm. Calypso looked him right in the eyes and relished every word as it came out.

"I'm not sorry."

**

* * *

**

It was a few hours later that Will opened his eyes. What in the world had happened? One minute he was about to be captured on the Dutchman and the next he was on the floor... wait a minute. He sat up and looked around. Nobody was there and everything was in shambles. Where were Jones' men, Jack, Elizabeth...? From off to the side, he heard a moan. It came from under a pile of wood. He ran over and there laid Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," he said pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

He looked down at his hands and they were normal. No fins, no green skin. He was himself again.

"I need to breathe you know."

Will reluctantly let go and they both smiled.

"You're you again," she said.

He smiled and nodded. Will picked her up and twirled her in a circle, both laughing the whole time.

"Ay, over 'ere."

They ran over into the direction of the voice to find Jack with his leg pinned beneath the broken mast trying to get up. They lifted it up as high as they could and he was able to wiggle his way out. He wiped himself off and smiled his gold toothed smile at them. He was indeed himself again as well. Then Jack frowned.

"What exactly happened just now?"

"I don't know, last thing I remember is them having us cornered," Will said.

"You mean you don't remember," Elizabeth said.

They both shook their heads. "No."

"We became Calypso."

"We did what now?"

"How could the three of us become...her? Jack and I are men for one thing."

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly had a purple glow about them.

"You three are of the sea more than you know. Within your hearts is a touch (she looked to Jack first) of destiny (then to Will) and I used that to return once more. Because of that, you are blessed. I give you immortality. You shall live forever."

Elizabeth blinked and looked into their confused faces. "What happened?"

**

* * *

**

100 Years Later- 1999

A little girl was skipping to her house from the bus stop when she saw a car in the driveway. He came! And just in time for her return from school too. The girl opened the front door and ran into the living room where three adults sat.

"Uncle Jack," she said running into his arms.

"Nice to see you too love."

"Did you have a good day in school Sweet Pea?"

"We learned a lot about the colonists. I have to make a diorama and a poster of something to do with them."

"We'll start working on that later. Why don't you go practice your scales? Mrs. Harris is going to be here in twenty minutes."

The girl left the room and her singing filled the whole house. A baby crying told them that someone else needed to be taken care of. Elizabeth left the room leaving Jack and Will alone.

"So, Pearl doing good in school?"

"Yeah, her favorite subject seems to be history."

Elizabeth returned with a little boy.

"And how's little William," Will asked tickling the baby's toes.

"Well, I think he wants his daddy to hold him."

Will took a hold of him and motioned the child to Jack.

"I'd better not. I have to get a move on."

"It was nice seeing you again," Elizabeth said giving him a hug.

"You too love."

Pearl came back into the room. "Leaving so soon Uncle?"

"I have to go to work."

The girl smiled and hugged his leg (since that was as high as she could reach). "We'll see you again soon, right?"

"I'll be over on Sunday, just like always."

He kissed the little boy and Will maneuvered to shake his hand. They all stood at the doorway and waved. Jack waved back and left in his giant black SUV. Pearl went into the other room and began to sing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Confused? Me too. I hoped you liked it though because I enjoyed writing it for you. Review please and if you have any questions then send them to me and I'll try to answer them for you. Later all. BTW, the concept of them all becoming one is based on years of watching anime somehow.


End file.
